Gods butterfly effect
by OCmaniac
Summary: (Hi this is my first fanfiction just putting it out there) Roland was a normal kid with not the best kind of life so the big guy upstairs gave him a new life to start over, only problem ids that there are badder enemies and even more badass fights. Read Roland life as he join the straw hat crew crazy adventure. OC Self-insert pairing is undecided. Completely first person pov.
1. Chapter 1

**Attention all disclaimers. I do not will not ever own One Piece (Too much work for that)**

"Speech"

**'**Thought**'**

**"Attack moves"**

* * *

You know get the samequestion every time when you and your friend talk about anime 'if you could live in one anime what would it be?' some might say naruto others bleach but for me it'll be one piece 'why?' you ask the constanst adventure the free life and also the crazy powers these people get that makes it so much fun. My name is Roland Jack I'm 18 years old and average height of 5'6in. currently in college down at brooklyn new york I lost my parent when I was I was a kid and was forced to live in foster home for as long as i can remember I'm what you guy call a loner meaning no girlfriend or friend for that matter why am I telling you all this well before the real stroy let get you to the prolouge of my life.

"And that's all we have for todays class make you review chapters 4-6 for tomorrows quiz." Professor Logan said to us. As he exit the classroom I get myself ready to leave, it pretty much a standard procedure in my life after school go home, do some work, do some homework, then watch anime before I sleep.

"(Sigh) another day another boring life." I said to myself. I exit my school looking up at the clear blue sky and think 'what am I doing with my life.' As I head home to change into my uniform there was a mail left infront of my apratment door. All it says on the envolope was _'To Roland',_ I look to see if anyone was here only to see the super of my apratment. I asked him if he saw anyone drop this letter of only for him to say _'fuck off' _pleasent guy, I enter my home and drop all my stuff right then and there I sit on my couch to open my letter.

_"Dear, Roland _

_I have seen many people handle death whether in the best of way or in their worst way you how ever stay in the road between the two. A constant routine in your everyday life, well that where I come in I'm here to take you somewhere to a place where you can finally figure out your own route. But the time you finish reading this letter you will appear in the world that you dream of also there will be a gift waiting for you there. Good luck with everything and remember fine the route to your life. _

_ Sincerely,K_

_P.s. hopefully you'll like the gift I made special for you. _

"Huh werid name well at least I had a good laugh out of if." I said bitterly as cumple up the letter I try to shoot it toward a small basket near my desk and start changing but as soon as I enter my bedroom my mond froze at what was there before me. I was out side and not outside in the street of New York but out side the middle of a forest, I blink once the twice then three more time and slam the door close. I look around to that all my stuff is still here as I left it made sure that it was all real and looked outside again still the same place when I first saw it. 'Okay'. I thought to myself. 'Lets not panic I'm probably just tired from a long day of school and I'm hallucinating due to sleep deprivation yeah let's go with that.' While trying not to freak in my situation I noticed a small box in the front of my door nicely wrap in whitre wrapping paper with a red bow on top. There was a note found in the middle of the box and all it said was_ "welcome to a land where the adventure starts in 'One Piece'." _

"Bullshit. Like this place took me to one piece." I said to myself, I look around to see if there are any people in my view only to find a small town in left. I back at my present wondering if I should open it. The box was too tempting not to ripping the wrapping on the gift I silently made a wish that it wasn't a disembodied head like in the movie '**Seven'** I open the lid slowly only to find a small chest no bigger than the size of melon. "I swear to god if its a chest within a chest I'm gonna lose it." Said with a deadpanned expression inside the chest was a fruit it was a melon sized fruit ironiclly but the color and look was different it was an eletric blue colored with mutiple swirls surrounding the fruit there was another note left inside the chest and all it said was _'eat me'._ I look back at my door and there something off about it for one I don't seem to see any walls around the wall I went back to check my apratment but only find out that as I touch the door the door fell over showing me nothing but more of the forest. Only one phrase came to mind as that happend, "OH YOU HAVE GOT GOT SHITTING ME!"

"Hey kid you alright back there?" A voice call to me it sounded mature and rough I look to see who it was and my eye widen at the man voice. He was wearing blue color slack and combat boot with a white sleeveless dress shirt with a blue ascot. I look at him thinking where have I seen that outfit before, for I try to play it cool act as if I don't know anything.

"Yeah I'm fine how can I help you?" I asked.

"This place is a restricted area toward civilian what are you doing here?"

"Oh sorry, you see my friends told about me about some weird thing they found in the forest and told me to meet them here but as soon I got here no one was around. Some friends I'll get out of your hair if you can tell me where nearest town is at?" So far so good I see by the looks on his face that he's no suspicous of me just thinks I'm gullible kid.

"It's down that road you can't miss it. Your not from around here are you, you and your friends docked around here?" The marine asked.

"Y-Yeah not to long ago. Cannot tell you how good it is to be on dry land you know?" Trying to make conversation and judging by the smile on his face I'd say it working.

"Don't I know it anyway what brings you to Shell town?" He asked

'Shell town?' I thought, 'Isn't it the place where Luffy and Zoro first meet? What do I do now? No don't psyhc out just keep playing the game then get some information.' I can feel the beatig of my heart increasing by the second inwardly my mind was telling my to freakk the hell out in my situation but kept my poker face still on. Gave him and a small smirk as I try to slow down my rhythm. "Well me and friend were here to shipping good to a local market around town I was just the cabin boy of the ship."

"I see. Well I shouldn't keep you here waiting should I you know how to get to the dock right?" I nodded to his answer. "Alright you take care now?" I walk off to the direction he told only to be stopped when he called for me again.

"What's ur name kid?" He asked

"The names Roland, Roland Jack." I said as gained distance from the marine officer. After a while of a walking I finally found a nice quite place to relax my heart only freak the fuck out the very next second. Screaming at the top of my lung running around the forest in full sprint until I collided with a tree. "Ow." I lay on the grass letting all the information on what happend to me today flow through, few minutes of silence I get back up placing a hand on the bump I made and thought to myself ' this is real. I'm actually in another world.'

"Well if I'm gonna be part of this world I might as well look the part. Only problem I don't have any cash on me." I said to myself if this K guy said that im in the One Piece world than the money I have with me won't work at all. I a made a mental list on what I have and don't have with me. I have no money, no food, only a small amout of expirence in fighting and not even the proper clothes to got out in town but the only thing I do have is a devil fruit which I have no idea what I would do to me once eat it. I look at the melon shape devil fruit wondering if I should eat it or not having my stomach growl as if to place a vote on my decision. "Botttom up." The first bite was awful ever heard the sayong loks can be deceiving well what I ate was an understatment of the century I ate the fruit as quick as I can to get over with it but on my final bite I find to see the world around me turn white no trees, no sky, not even a rock near me.

"Well the player finally decided to start his quest." I look around to find the voice in this weird place only to find a bright ball of light in front of me. I look at it intensely wondering if it will try to kill me. "Can you stop staring at me its freaking me out?" The ball of light said.

"Oh sorry... Who are you or what i guess?" The voice coming from that ball was different like multiple people talking all at once.

"Well both question can be answered in order first who do was the one the sent you here?" It said

"Wait your K well that's new. Then what are you?" I added my guess is an alien I mean how else did I get to another world.

"Oh that's easy. Answer me this who created the heaven and the earth and said let there be light?" My eye widen at the realization the creator of everything the farther of Christ himself. God, I was about to ask why the alias K but then it hit me the japanese translation for god is Kami.

"So your god?"

"Yep." God answered. "Now that that's out of the way let get down to the real reason your here." I could only nodded as he speaks. "Good, I have seen your life as it is Roland nearly lost everything yet still manage to pull through so I'm giving u a second chance in life I see you watch and read a lot about this place I figured you liked to live the dream."

"Wow. I-I-I'm sorry I'm still going over that fact that I'm talking to the god I just thought figured you'd looked like and gaint old man wearinf a white robe not a ball of like."

"When my sons and daughters try to see me they imagine what they want to see most and that was an old man."

'Well that answer my question'. I thought scratching my the back of my head gave myself a second to calm down. "You want me to live my life here from now on. I can do that nice and quiet around here." Only to get a chuckle coming from god. "I'm guessing that laugh mean thats I got the wrong assumption".

"Sorry but there was another reason why your here while its true you will live here from now on you are also going to help some a certain Monkey I might add."

"Wait? What?!" I said loudly a mental dropped I my brain god is basically asking me to help out Monkey D. Luffy and he's crew to find One Piece. The first thing I wanted to do was scream out in excitment but before that there was just on question I had to ask. "Why?"

"You see when I pulled you out from earth somehow new enemies started to form out of nowhere being added to the One Piece timeline and I fear that these enemies will cause an early death for the straw hat crew which is why I needed an ace an ace with a pure heart. So I chose you. Now don't say that there's nothing intresting about you because there is a lot of power in you than you think." He pause for a moment and even then I felt something happening with my both my body and this. "It seem that we are out time I give u a few gift that would help on your journey don't worry you'll figure it out your self." His voice became more distant as me vision turn to black the final image of him was seeing god turn into a tall old man with white hair and a wearing white robe.

* * *

There gose the first part of my prolouge (sniff sniff) they grow up so fast.

I make a poll to see which or what kind of devil fruit should Ronald get wish me luck.


	2. Chapter 2 meeting the first crew member

Hey what up, hopefully you like then first chapter second and last part of the prologue is underway tell me what you think about it.

**p.s don't need a poll just one review on which or what kind of devil fruit he should get. **

**Disclaimer as I said before I do not own one piece wish I did but I don't. **

"Speak"

'Thought'

"**attack moves." **

* * *

My eyes still feels heavy at the amount of force sleep I got from the big guy up stairs its only been an hour at most but I'm still thinking that is is a dream. I walk around the city of shell town trting to clear my head put of this mess apparently one of od gift was also giving my new cloths to fit in. I'm now wearing a white T-shirt mixed with a black vest ontop while wearing a deep blue jean with a chain connected to the loops. But that not all not only did he give me new clothes but also and new apperance the shape was always the same an angular face but slightly round its the hair and eyes that's different. My hair was a normal dark brown color with brown eye much like the right of the peolpe in the world but now I have silver white hair that reminds me too much of devils may cry and my eyes are now a deep saphire like looking the night sky. 'Okay now all I got to do is look for the tavern Luffy and Cody stopped at and join there soon to be notorious crew. As people said baby steps.'

I look around find the tavern only problem I have no idea where to find so it got me thinking why don't I just look for Zoro instead of Luffy? I try to find the tower that Hemelpoo guy lives at and believe me it wasn't that hard. Its the biggest tower in town, but then it me what god said to me before new enemies will appear in the timeline so maybe Hemelpoo won't be the only one there I just hope I know what I'm doing as soon as i get there.

"So this is where they keep the pirte hunter Zoro and speak of the devil there he is." I said while standing in front of the gate, now that I'm here I just have to wait for the others hopefully I won't have to wait long. "Let's get this started." I sat against the wall giving myself time prep for the oncoming battle but that was short lived when I saw a straw hat over coming over a hill now I only had one chance to introduce myself go complete fanboy on him or act cool and pretend I don't know him as such I chose the latter, let them trust me enough before I give them the full story and hopfully it blow up in my face. And thats when I saw him Monkey D. Luffy son of Monkey D. Dragon with his goofy grin and symbolic straw hat and red vest the hero off adventure and I'm the first human in history to meet him in real life.

"Hey are that Zoro guy?" He asked me get out of my fan boy phase and back to the task at hand.

"Luffy are you crazy does look anything like a pirate hunter he doesn't even have a weapon." I hear a kid voice said I look to see a little boy with pink hair and it was an instant that I remember who he was Cody friends with Luffy and marine at heart.

"The kids got good eyes my name not Zoro name Roland and you two are..?" I asked

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy and I'm gonna be king of the pirates!" The straw hat said loudly not even caring that we are in front of a marine base sometime I admir Luffys enthusiasm but there is a time and place for these kind of things. I see Cody cover the the pirate mouth before he could say anymore as I shake my head at his action.

"Luffy are you crazy do you want the entire marine base to listen in on us." The pink haired boy said frantically.

"Don't worry so much kid I already checked that there's no one else around here so we're good. But what I want to know is why you guy are here?" I said to him.

"I'm looking for Zoro to have him join my crew." Luffy said bluntly. "He's over that gate right?" I nodded to his question. "Alright come on Cody." Grabbing the boy like luggage he strech his hand to grab over the ledge and pull himself up. I could only stand and processes what just happend and then I hit me I just got ditched.

"Hey Luffy mind getting me up there to?" I see a hand reach over to me I garbbed it and with one tug I was pulled over to the other side of the gate thanking him jump down to the other side of the gate and saw who I believe is one of the most badass character in the crew. Rorona Zoro the three sword style holder wearing his signature style of a plain white t-shirt with a black bandana tied to his geadmixed with darkgreen green sweatpants same colored boot. I soon look to see Luffy and Cody walk up to the pirate hunter. "Right, I forget who I'm trying to join." I mutter to my self.

"I don't see a monster." Luffy said both Cody and I took a turn looking at the now imprisoned pirate hunter.

"Hey I haven't eating in 9 day can u get me some food." Zoro asked he looks like he fought twenty guys day lost each time then went to training heck I don't I could survive that long without food. Luckly I did have some food I'm pocket but as search a little girl climb over the gate with a ladder. She put her finger over her mouth signaling us to keep quiet Luffy and Cody just stares at her and I gave the little girl a thumb up. I notice that she was carrying a small bag I remeber this part the little girl tried to offer food to Zoro but refused harshly I might add then came the guy we all know and love Helempo note the sarcasm after the girl was thrown over the fence and Luffy caught her both he and I walked up to Zoro.

"So your still here?" He asked.

"Well it was either this or reading the new guess which one I chose?" I asked rhetorically. "So how long do you have be like this?"

"If I stay here for a month I out what about?" He asked Luffy.

"I'm look for someone to join my pirate fleet." The straw pirate said.

"So you gave up on life and become a criminal."

"Hmph said the pirate hunter hunter that's tied to a post." I said with a satisfied smirk.

"SHUT UP!" The pirate huntre yelled to me as I try to keep my laughter in.

"Its my dream there nothing wrong being a pirate." Luffy declared proudly. I nodded my head to him telling hime that I agree with his claim.

"So I'm guessing you don't want to a pirate?" I asked

"Are you gonna force me to join if you free me?" The pidrate hunter asked in return. I shake my head anwsering 'no'.

"I haven't made up my mind yet since everyone think you a bad guy." I chuckle at Luffys answer, of course Luffy thinks he isn't a bad guy Luffy can believe in the good of so many people that almost funny. As the two continue their talk I noticed a shadowy figure in the building next to the window but as quick as it came the figure vanished. 'Weird'. I thought I then felt someone tap on my shoulder I turn to see Luffy infront of me.

"Let go we'll be back later." Luffy said. I nodded but before I go I went Zoro side to have a few words with him before I left. "You know, the thing about that guy is that he's really stubborn when he makes a choice no matter what anyone says he follows through without a moment hesitation that's one of the thing that makes a great captin don't you think." I didn't give him to answer I walk behind Luffy and went my way, I gave Zoro a backwards wave as I caught up to Luffy and said, "I'll see you soon pirate hunter."

Later l was with Luffy talking with the little girl telling her the message Zoro left for her. While they were talking I began to think about something very important; my devil fruit powers I never did once get the name or what it can do from the big guy upstairs. "Was it just a dud?" I muttered to myself quietly, I remember that meditation is a good way to find yo yourself so maybe it would work the same way. I closed my eyes and emptied my mind nothing happend for a few second but then I noticed a light a small blue light in the center of my vision as I tried to reach it the light vanished but before a vocie said one word it was soft and comforting that word gave me the very idea what kind of powers the fruit holds.

"Hey Roland you awake?" I hear luffy calling me. I open my eyes to find Luffy infront of my face again. Blinking at said boy I began to wonder that if he as now problem with personal space. Before I could answer him an annoying voice reached out through the crowd and all the civilian began to bow.

"Sigh oh boy our mayor of the city is here. Luffy let me talk to him consider you you'll end up punching the guy in the next minute." I said to him while walking past him, I heard "ok" from Luffy and walked up to Helempo. Even before I was about to say something I can feel my anger bubbling. "You must Helempo?" I asked as if don't know anything.

"Indeed I am came to bask at my entry well go ahead im waiting." He said with a condesending sltone that made me want punch the guy already. I took a deep breath before I began keeping my anger in check.

"Actually I wanted to know about the pirate hunter you captured?"

"Oh what about him?" He said with a sneer with his nose pointed up and a "hmph" to along with it.

"What are you gonna do when you let him go?" I already knew his answer there was no way he was ever planning on letting Zoro go but I wanted to make sure he tell me that instead of Luffy.

"What are you stupid I was nevver planning on letting him go," bingo, "please I plan to excute the worm for killing my innocent little dog." I rolled my eye at that statement it was a full grown freakin wolf.

"Then maybe you should get a muzzle." I said to him I can tell that he was pissed the look in his eye said it all.

"You sound exactly like that man I can do what ever I want in this city and so can my pets of I wanted to raised taxes here done, if I wanted to tear down a house, gone." Okay I think I'm at my boiling point with this guy.

"And what about the families that live there?" I asked trying really hard to keep my anger down.

"Hmm well I could alway use new servant at the base heck if it's nice women I could use a nice sleve." At that moment something broke I hand turn into a fist reeled it back as far as I could and aimed it at laughing prick face with all my strength. I think I saw him skip like a stone at one moment. My fist was still shaking at the impact it was the very first time I punched someone and let me say that when it on the right person it felt really good to wipe that look off someone face. Took one deep breath in and slowly let it out letting all off the excess anger I had flow out.

"Wow look at him go. Wait you said was gonna punch him why did you?" Luffy asked like a child who got confused. I turned around the the straw hat boy a gave him a sheepish smile.

"Sorry Luffy I I thought I could talk to him like an adult but sadly guy like him need to learn there place." I said while pointing my thumb behind my. I could the marine bodygaurds helping up Helmepo the bruis of my punch was still there, I chuckled at how the man face look like as he was taken back while being carried by his gaurds

"Is that right? Well let go." He said

"Right. Cody you coming?" I walked with Luffy with some new found confidence. Walking the street reminded me on what my new power maybe I can still remeber the voice that told what was only one word and it said all.

_"Spirit"._


	3. chapter 3 devil fruit or spirit fruit

Hey sorry for the delay would like to let you know that I made a choice on Rolands devil fruit and how it'll help the crew. Also I will be making a poll on Rolands llve life give me your insight. Thanks

Also disclaimer I do not own One piece but i sure as hell want to live in it.

* * *

"Hey Zoro we're back." I said to the captive pirate hunter.

"Oh its you again." Zoro saod with an uncaring tone. Made my shoulders slumps and looked down to the ground. In the corner of my eye I see Luffy walking up to the pirate hunter while Cody stays behind.

"I'm Luffy, if I lossen the ropes you'll join my crew okay?" The straw hat pirate said. Blunt that could be one word Luffy could be discribed as blunt and straighter than a 2×4.

"I already told you I have things I need to do and beside I'm not going to be a bad guy like a pirate." Right we've got stubbor swordman man and a blunt captin who also subborn by the way yeah this should work out smoothly.

"That the difference?" Luffy asked. "Besideas everyone think you are a bad guy." He pointed out.

"I don't care what they say about me. I haven't done one thing I've regretted in the past and it'll be the same in the future."

"See you're already talking like a pirate. Ironically from a pirate hunter." I added jokingly. Seeing the angered face in the swordman brings a smile to my face.

"SHUT UP! I wont become a pirate!" Well he's commited I know that much but I know that he's gonna lose either way in this match.

"I don't care your going to join me." Luffy said as if this is his finally choice. I luaghed a bit louder at Luffys statement trying my best to keep it down.

"Don't decied things yourself!" I heard Zoro said he turn to me while I'm still laughing. "Hey shut up this isn't funny!" He shouted. Seeing the sharp teeth he had in the manga which made me laugh even louder. "Shut up!"

"Hey I heard ta,hat you use katanna is that right." I heard Luffy ask while getting over my laughing fit.

"If I'm not tied up I could use a katanna."

"Where is the katanna?" Luffy asked. Finally able to calm down I answer for Zoro.

"I'm willing that our friend with the poor attitude might know where it is. All we go to do is look for him." I told him.

"Is that right. Okay I'm going to find the bastard kid and get your katanna back. But if you want me to return it to you , you're going to join me." Luffy said as if he's trying to bribe him.

"Thats dirty. Oi wait." Zoro tried calling out to Luffy but he was too late our future captin made his way to the marine base leaving me and the pirate hunter alone.

"You got to admit Zoro he's commited to what he wants." I said to zoro trying to make conversation.

"He really going to sneak in the base?" He asked

"I wouldn't say fool but crazy kid makes more sense. Also I don't think he's gonna sneak in Zoro if I'm right the kind of guy Luffy is quiet isn't his strong suit." I pointed in an inout to the sword user. I noticed a tuff of pink hair from a distance and w,saw it was Cody. "Hey Cody you just missed Luffy he went inside the base to get Zoro sword." I told the pink haired boy before he could ask any question.

"He's too hotheaded." Cody mutter to himself.

"Yeah well the future pirate king has to unique in his own way. Now come on help me out with Zoros rope we need him if he's ever gonna joinour crew." I said to him while I try to untie one of the knots.

"Right, after this I'm gonna be a real marine just like Luffy begin king of the pirate." Cody said with determination laced in his voice. Then I felt something, it felt like a shorud of heavy air from somewhere I just didn't know where it came from. I all I knew was that it was pointed toward Cody I did the only thing I think of I yelled out his name and used my back as a shield. Next thing I know I a sharp burning pain was found in my shoulder and gun shot was fire in a distant.

"Roland!" I hear Cody calling my name, while still hooling him in my arms, as I let go I see drops of blood reaching down my shirt, and Cody with a fearful expression. So that what it feels like getting shot well better me than Cody I guess. "Your bleeding, are you alright."

"Don't worry a bulletn like this won't kill me. Ow but man dose it hurt. Now who's the asshole that dick that shot me." I look behind me and see a squadron of marine lined up with their rifles aiming at us and a large man behind them. He had a bright coloerd hair and metal jaw covering his chin, I saw the the giant axe oin his right hand I remeber that guy. "Well if it isnt lieutenant captin Morgan enjoyed the view of town in that tower of yours." I asked trying to see if I can stall them as long as I can.

"I was until someone decied to punch my son." The ax hand said. By the tone of his voice I can tell he's ready to fire.

"Well that's really his fault isn't it, I mean you of all people should be taking care of this place not making it your own kindom. By the way Zoro did you know they were gonna kill you instead of letting you go in a month."I didn't give Zoro time to answer as I continued. "Pirates maybe the bad guy in this world but guys like him are much worse then pirates."

"Its true that Helmepo guy said he was never gonna agree to your terms. As a result Roland punched him when kept talking." Cody added. I looked back and see a shocked face on Zoro as he heard the story, I then saw captin ordering the soliders to aim their weapons down at us. 'Luffy better hurry with those swords. I'm still not sure what my powers are.' I thought to myself. See the Lieutenants arm chop down as signal to fire I kept my eye on the soilders and prayed silently that Luffy will get here in time.

_"Uss the spirit." _There it was again a faint whisper reached my ear, was it trying to tell me something or did it already accomplish that. Before I could get my barings on what happend a shadow appeared infornt of me, I didn't have to look up to know who it is because the bullet never reached us. "What took you so long Luffy?" I asked as if nothing happend.

"Sorry but I had a hard time looking for the katanna." I see Luffy holding three swords in his hand while keep one of mine on the gunshot wound. "Hey what happend to you?" Luffy asked.

"I got shot don't worry its nothing too bad. You go give Zoro his sword I'll see what I can do." Why did I say that, I have know idea what my power are in my mind i felt like going through a mental break down but physically I loook like as if I was actually strong enough to handle them._ "It's time. Use the spirit that holds us together, it's time." _ This time the voicd became much clearer 'use the spirit'. I thought 'it that my devil fruit power' I look to the gaurds running toward us in full force their sword ready to pierce our bodies. 'Maybe' I get myself in to a fighting stance cocked my fist back amd emptied my mind. The blue orb was there again only bigger I tried to grab it but the kept gaining distance from me. 'What do you want?' I ask in my mind. " know what I want I know what I'm suppose to do, so I need your help, I need your power. I NEED EVERYTHING YOU GOT. TO SAVE MY FRIENDS!" I yelled out the then shine brightly even brither than the sun. The void in my mind became white instead black, it felt familiar.

"So are you finally ready to fight?" I turn to see god again infront of me.

"Yes." I answered without any hesitation.

"Good as soon as you open your eyes just say these word." As god told me the word I'm suppose to say my eye widen at realization of my power. I gave nod of comfirmation the world around me began to go dark my still felt they were close but as I open them it was as if time stood still, the marines were still ahead of my Luffy was trying to untie Zoro and I was still in my fighting stance. The soilders were getting closer I could almost felt the anticipation running in my veins, my fist was still cocked back and the power I had in it was ready to launch.

"Take this, **SPIRIT GUN!" **In an instant a blast of blue energy escaped my fist heading straight for the marines, the blast manage to hit one soilders the impact caused an explosion that made several soilder fly from the shockwave. But not all of them it turns out that the attack was enough to make me go down on one knee panting due to exshaustion. with the soilders closing in I close my eyes waiting for the worse to happend only to hear the sound of multiple swords clanking against each other. I look up and see Zoro blocking all the sword around him with only a swrd at each hand and another blade in his mouth. I could only laugh at the craziness that transpired in one day.

"Not bad kid that was impressive." The swords man told me.

"Thanks. So I'm guessing your going to join the crew." I asked

"I made a goal to become to worlds greatest swords man whether being a good guy or a bad guy makes no difference, but know this if either of you get in my on completing my goal I will cut you down where you stand." He with a smile on his face.

I don't why but I smile back at him. "Awsome!" I hear a loud voice appear turns out Luffy saw the whole thing. "Hey how did you do that?" He asked me.

"Its my deivl fruit power I think its called the spirit spirit fruit wwhat it can do I have no idea." I answered.

"Oh. Hey join my crew." He asked

"Sure."

"Just like that!" I hear Zoro yelled out

"Sure beside I've got nothing else to do and most of the fun is happening with him around." I said to him while looking at Luffy. "Hey Luffy you might want to help out Zoro with those marines."

"Yeah good point. Zoro, Roland duck. **Gomu Gomu no ... LEG SWEEPER!**" Luffy yelled out. Seeing his leg streched out knocking out the soilder was something I love to see again.

"Heh look at us a rubber man", I said pointing at Luffy I then point to Zoro, "A swordsman", I lastly point to myself, "And a spirit man things got a whole lot more fun." I noticed at the my eye that Morgan was furious telling his subordinate to kill themselves. I called out to Luffy showing him what the marine are doing, our captin just ran towardMorgan and punched him in the face.

"Guys like him are never meant to be in the marines." I said. "Welll I had my fun now it his turn." I added starting to sit down with my legs crossed. I already knew how this'll end but what I didn't see was the leiutenant son aiming the gun to my head. "Oh hey Helmeppo hows your cheek?" I ask casually.

"Stop!" He yelled out to Luffy trying to make him stop punching captin Morgan, it didn't work as Luffy threw another punch. "Stop you idiot. If don't want this boy to die you will surrender right now." The captins son said I looked from the corner of my eyes and see the mans leg shake with fear. I shook my head and chuckled silently, he was never gonna shoot.

"Hey Luffy make sure you give this guy a strong punch like I did? I hate to know that my captin can't knock out a guy." I said to him.

"Right **Gomu Gomu no... Pistol!**" He yelled out as Luffys arm streched Morgan came behind luffy to end him but Zoro wasn't gonna let him have his chance. A double knockout occured Luffy punched out Helmeppo with one hit and Zoro took down Morgan in less than a second.

"Thanks for the save captin." All I got was a big smile coming from my captin, I look to see the cheering soilder from a distance knowing that tranny of Captin Morgan is over could a smile on anyone face. "So Zoro what do you say we get you some food in you huh?" I asked while slapping his back causing the swordsman to fall from exshaustion, luckly I caught him in time.

"Yeah that's sound good." Zoro murmured. I laughed a bit at his antic. Later we went to the house of the little girl we met, got myself and Zoro cleaned and healed up, and the bullet wound didn't take much to fix aparently my devil fruit power also managed to speed up my healing as well. I look to see Luffy scarfing down the food like a vaccum, even though I seen so many times I anime and in manga it is a whole different experience when you see it in real life. It was both an impressive display with a slight amount of disgust.

"So now that we're all fixed up and full... well most ofus full what the plan oh fearless captin." I asked.

"I'm going to the grand line." Even though I know about everything in this world I still have act like I don't know things at time at least not completely.

"So your looking for one piece sounds like a party to me what do you say Zoro."

"I'm in can't pass someething like this up can I?" He ask giving me a small smirk. I can tell that me and Zoro will become good friends." The door suddenly open as we conversate a marine soldier enter the house with a serious face. That could one thing, 'Look like we over stayed our visit'.

"Is it true you guys are pirates." Zoro and I only gave him a nod to comfirm his claim.

"Yeah that's right." Luffy said.

"Even though you save us from Morgan you are still pirates we can not alow you to stay any longer." He said. I sighed at he annoucment, hearing the protest of the town people from behind the soilder. He was right as long as the marines are still hear we will always be bitter enemies. As Zoro, Luffy and I exit the house the soilder stopped us and pointed toward Cody.

"Is he one of your?" He asked.

"Yeah I've seen him before, he used to work for this ugly pirate name Alida, he's been working for her for two-"

"SHUT UP!" Yelled Cody in blind fury as he punched Luffy I the face. The hit wasn't enough to make him fall but there was good connection towards it. After the punch me and Zoro could only watch as Luffy countered by beating him up with remores.

"Enough, I've seen enough to know that you guy are not his friends leave this town immedaitly!" The soilder ordered us.

"Come on Luffy the grand line awaits." I said as Zoro pulls our captin buy the collar. When we reached the harbor I gllanced at the at the small dingy Luffy had and smile. "You know Luffy you didn't have to beat him that much a punch or two would've been enough." I said to him

"Are you kidding, its a way the marines will let him join without the drama." Zoro said

"True." I reluctantly agree.

"I think Cody will become much more stronger and independent this way." Luffy added.

"You ready oh great swordman." I said with a whitty tone.

"Ready as I'll ever be snowman." He said with same tone, which made me look at him confusingly snowman why did he call me snow man, I then remember the color of my hair it did have a snow like color. Which made me look at him sharply with a glare.

"Very funny moss head." I muttered to myself. Before we could get on the boat Cody appeared behind us a little out of breath. "Hey Cody what's up?" I asked.

"LUFFY-SAN!" Cody screamed. "Thank you very much I never forget this for the rest of my life." The future marine soilder shouted with authority as he saluted to us.

"Never seen a marine salute to a pirate before." Zoro said.

"Well don't get use to it from here on out we getting bullets instead if salutes." I point out. It was another enemy I added towrd my list of people we'll have to fight. I see more soilders appeard behind cody as he saluted.

"Group salute!" I a marine soilder ordered. I could only smile as they saluted toward us.

"Cody we'll meet again!" Luffy yelled out. As we sail away from the docks. Feeling the wave against the boat I began to reminis on all the thing that happend in one day. I got sent to the world of one piece by god himself, got the chance to meet the main character of the show in real life and join his crew, found out about my deivl fruit power and now we are off to the grandline. This just became the greatest day of my life so far.


	4. Chapter 4 : testing out some new moves

**Sorry this took me so long with collge and house wrk its been keeping me busy anyway here chapter 4 of God's butterfly effect.**

* * *

"Alright are you telling me that this was the first time you used your devil fruit powers. " Zoro asked me. Its been a few hour after the whole Captin Morgan thing and now me, Zoro and Life are sail ocean heading to our next destination, and our next crew mate.

"I'm telling you after meeting guys I've never used or even knew my power, heck I found the fruit on the same day we met." I explain to the first mate.

"So what kind of devil fruit power do yoy got?" Luffy asked me.

"It's called the Spirit Spirit fruit I'm able to use the spiritual energy around me as my weapon. I thinks its a logia type since it dosent change anypart body. I noted.

"Ugh I so hungry." Luffy complaind.

"Its funny you don't have any navigational skill." Zoro joked. I silently agree with him on that one.

"Why? I've always been wandering. Beside your kind alike me wandering and capturing hunted pirates for a reward." Said Luffy.

"True except the whole hunting pirate bit but other than that." I added.

"I don't remeber saying I live completely off of rewards. I looking for a man that's why I left the sea, but now I can't find my way home, I had no choice but to start hunting pirate for a living just to get a little bit for living expenses." Zoro explain to us I alredy know who the man Zoro is looking for Dracule Mihawk one seven pirate warlord in the world. Just thinking now that I might see him first hand in battle sends a shiver down my spine.

"Oh so your lost too." Luffy said, I try to hold in my laughter when Zoro got pissed off.

"Seriously I've never met a pirate who dosent know how to navigate, how do you expect to get to the grand line like this. We need to find someone who can navigate." Zoro suggested. Lucky for them I know the right woman.

"Yeah and someone who can cook and someone who's good at singing." Luffy listed off, before Zoro got piss again. Next thing we know we all lay down on the boat looking up at the sky.

"Soo hungry." We all said together. But why did this part feel so familiar.

"Hey look a bird." Zoro spotted.

"Looks tasty." Said our captin. "I'm gonna go get it." He declared.

"And how are we gonna eat it." Zoro asked that bring up a good point I was gonna stop before Luffy used his gum gum rocket to launch up to the sky. Why was this part familiar again? The answer came to me when the bird bit on Luffys head a flew took him away. Now I remeber that I really need to work on my timing, my thought were then inturrutpted when Zoro row the boat at high speed inorder to catch up to Luffy.

"Whoa Zoro slow down at some point the bird is gonna have to somewhere and well be right there no need to strain yourself to catch up." I explained but so far Zoro is doing his best to ignore me and concentrate on rowing. We then saw three pirates stranded in the middle of the the ocean calling for our help. Still not slowing down the pirate hitch a ride, only to find out that they were buggy pirates who were tryong to steal our boat. "Don't worry Zoro you keep rowing for bit long I'll deal with them." I said cracking my knuckles.

"Heh oh yeah kid there's three of us and only one of you and you think you can take us all-" I had to cut his sentence short by punching him square in the face. I guess another benifit in this devil power business would mean increase strength, speed and reflex, or that's what Kami have me when I entered this world.

"Geez that's was annoying." I said a barely felt a thing in fist I now looked back a that the other two pirates. "Now then who wants to go next?" I asked I can already see the sweat drops on their faces, they're scared of me so and their fears increased when I gave them a sadistic smile. At an instant they pirates drop all their weapon and bow down to me, so this is how to be overly powered against someone. After their surrender was over I told those three to row for Zoro, immedeatly they complied.

"Ohohoh~ who knew that this boy was with the pirate hunter Zoro. We're really sorry for the disturbance we caues for you." One Buggys pirate apologize with a fearful smile.

"Because of you three you made us lose track of our friend, put your back into it, if we don't find our friend soon you guys are in for it." Zoro declared. "By the way why were you guys stranded in the middle in of the ocean?"

"Yes yes you've finally asked a good question." One pirate replied. And in orded they replied with the similar word.

"It was because of a girl."

"Yes a bad girl."

"But she was ." The last one said earning a punch to the face by another crew mate.

"Let me take a gues at what this girl looks like, cute, slender, orange hair, might have tricked you by her innocent face making you guys think she's completely harmless." I listed out.

"Y-yeah wait do you know her?"

"Not really, I heard of her not really talked to her face to face. Hmm I'm guessing since shedidn't fight you guy she must've tricked you into switching boat and seeing that you guys not on said boat a storm washed it and you guy away? Am I right so far?" I asked. Everyone on the boat was shocked at my analysis. Well Zoro didn't look like ir but I know he was.

"Yeah she was the predit the weather, that how we ended up here which brought us to here." The pirare replied.

"What her name if know so much about this girl?" Zoro asked me.

"Her name is Nami a pirate burglar." I answered. "M guess is she's probably at an island where your captin is at am I right?" I asked

"Yeah that's right it'll take us a few hours till we reach our destination." The buggy pirate said.

"Nah nah nah nah we don't have a few hours we gotta find some way to increase our speed." I pondered, till an idea popped in my head, I make my way to the of the boat. "Which way to the island?" I asked

"A staight ahead why?" He asked.

"Cause I have an idea where you might want to hold to something." I put my hand in the water concentrate the spiritual energy on my fist and shouted. **"Spirit Wave!" **The ocean exploded in a violent way creating a shockwave powerful enough to push us forward to out direction. I could only cheer in laughter as we he to the next island. "YEEEEAAAAAAHHHHHHOOOO!" I cheered.

"You didn't tell me you can do that!" Zoro yelled.

"I didn't know I could there's a first for everything!"

"We're gonna die!" Cried out on of Buggys pirate. It only took us a few minute forty-five minute at reach the island Buggy is on and hopefully Luffy and Nami. I looked the place I hear nothing just stone cold silence, made the place really fell like a ghost town.

"So why is this place empty?" Zoro asked

"Well you see our fleet at the moment are raiding the village." One if the pirate said as he other two talked about meeting their boss.

"Well I guess we better meet this Buggy guy, who knows maybe he'll have some info on the where about of our captin." Zoro suggested.

"Yeah good idea, hey you guy which way is it to Buggys ship?" I asked.

"Oh its down that road at the dock you cant miss it." They explained. Zoro and I headed toward the ship until we heard a booming sound we ran toward the sound and saw mutiple houses knocked down. That meant one thing everything so far is going exactly like the manga which meant good new for me and bad new for the bad guy.

"(Sigh) how much do you want to bit that Luffy is a part of this some how?" I aksed the pirate hunter.

"That's a suckers bet." He joked, as we reach to the top we see a few things that made me have a headache one was Luffy in a cage, next was the huge cannon prepearing to fire at said cage and Nami defending herself from Buggys pirae. I look to Zoro sending a silent message to him. In a matter of seconds Zoro stopped four pirates without relasing his blade I try to bust open the lock. "How many are guy charging one girl?"

"Well judging by the number of guys you've knocked out I'd say four." I said.

"You okay kid?" He askd Nami.

Roland Zoro, thank Kami youclve found this place get me out of this thing." Said our genius captin.

"You, is this your idea of fun you get caught by a bird then get carried away and when we finally found you your in a caged." Zoro listed out.

"Yeah not a good start as a captin Luffy." I added.

"Your definetly Zoro, come for head now?" The clown pirate asked.

"No I stopped becoming a pirate huter, if you don' .to die then get out of my way." Zoro declared. But I saw the look on Buggys face as he pulls out his knives we wanted to fight him. Badly.

"Really? Well if I kill out then my name will become more famous." I can already hear his crew shouting for Zoros blood. "If you don't show me your true skills you'll be covered in your own blood." The clown pirae yelled as he dashes at the sword hunter.

"If that's what you want..." Zoro readys his blade amd in one swing Buggy is new cut into three seperate pieces. "He was that weak."

"Zoro don't drop your gaurd just yet!" I yelled.

"Why?" He asked I saw one of the disembodied arm floating in mid air, holding one of the knives he held. I had to move fas t I didn't know how it was possible but for a minute I was able to stop the blade from piercing Zoros body inches.

**"Spirit flash step." **I whispered. Zoro as well as the everyone on the boat were shock to see what I did. Still holding the arm I threw the blade at the body. "Moght as well get up Buggy I know your not dead."

"Hehehe intresting, a devil friut user just like me. But don't think that you can get away so easily." The clown pirathe boast.

"Hey Zoro I think it time we run." I replied while also sendning a silent mesage to the swordman. In a matter of second he got it and we ran toward the cannon. "On three. one.. two... three!" I yelled and flipped the cannon to the opposite direction. I can the pirates freaking out as they forgot that the cannon was loaded.

"We need a light!" Zoro told Nami. This was something I've always say to someone.

"FIREEE IN THE HOOOOLLLLEEE!" I yelled. As Nami lit the fuse. The cannon fire creating a both a smoke cover a balst large enough to distract Buggys crew. "Zoro get the cage I'll get the key." Zoro nodded lifting the cage off the gtround and ran off the roof. While he did that I went and grabbed our future crew mate aka Nami.

"Eh? W-wait are you-?"

"I know you key, to get Luffy out and more importantly I know you." That shut her up for a second but I dont want to completely scare her. "Don't worry your seceret is safe with me right now we two of my buddys two meet up." And with that I jumped roof and went looking for Zoro and Luffy. After a few minute of walking I look behind me and see Nami walking right by the hell of my foot. I can tell she was nervous about what I told her and this none talking enviroment is making it worse I have to try something.

"So how much do you have so far from you adventure." I asked.

"What' to you?" She sneered at me okay not a great start best if I till I see them.

"No reason really,.well of the fact that we did life and all and maybe a little common curtiosity could be establishted." I said.

"I have enough that's all." I sigh vauge answer she gave me, this is going to be tougher than I thought.

"Look, I know the real reason why your collecting so much money." I said as I turn to her pale expression. "But I'm not gonna tell anyone you want to know why?" I asked.

"Why's that?"

"Simple it's not my place to tell if I know things it sometime leave them as they are or else you might mess up the previous problem even more." I explain. "So I won't ask you how much money you've collected since its getting you on edge. But here's a little warning for you the more you try to keep this a secret the more in pain your gonna feel when you find the truth hidden beyon the truth."

"What that's mean?!" She both demaned and asked.

"Your a smart girl figure it out." I said walking ahead, I later see Zoro and Luffy sitting down with a dog. "Hey guys whs your friend?"

"Roland!" They said in unison.

"Where did you go?" Zoro asked.

"Oh well I had to brong someone along the ride." I said pointing to Nami. "Mind tossing me key, cat burglar?" I asked the orange haid girl. She grumbled a bit beofre tossing me the key Before I could grab it the dog key in his mouth and ate it. I could only blink as heard the swallowing sound. "Yeah I should've known it wasn't going to be that easy. Seirously what is up that dog."

"Have no idea must've belong to someone in the village." Zoro pondered.

"Yeah maybe, well I guess we should figure another way to- Luffy would you stop fighting with the dog the only way he's going to give us back the key is the other way around." I Luffy

"Other way around?" He asked confusingly, he seirously can't be this stupid right.

"Hey, you leave ShuShu alone!" A man said to us.

"Who're you." Luffy asked.

"The leader of this village meaning I'm cheif." The Chief explained.

"Look buddy we're not Buggys pirate we're our own crew." I said. After explaining the situation the the the village he brought us to his home which happen to be a pet store. He tell us his story about how Shushu is gaurding the pet store for his owner, I have to say I'm kinda liking the name already. Before we could say anything else a loud raor echo through the village it sounded like a lion. Nami, Boddle and Zoro already left me Luffy and Shushu, I really need to work on my timeline I'm only remembering the important fact not the little details.

"Hey why do you think they left?" Luffy asked. I shrugged until I felt a hot breath blew down my head, I look behind me and saw a giant lion standing over me, and a man what looks like he wearing a panda hat riding said lion.

"I think that's the reason." I said. "So what's your name?"

"The names Mohji best animal trainer around there's not one animal I can't control even that dog there. Watch shake a paw- OW!" He yelled, yeah perfect example of an animal trainer the animal bites you in return. "Anyway ypur just a namless thief so tell me where is Zoro Rorona?"

"We're not telling!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Kill them Richee!" He ordered the lion in the matter of second the lion pounce cage Luffy was in and destroied it like paper mache. I see one of his paws ready to attck I duck underneath in time of the swipe but Luffy wasn't so lucky. I didn't bother calling his name being worried that a rubberman just went through a building is pretty asking if a slap from a paper hurt. Guess it was my turn, but the dog kept barking at the oversize lion, was that thing drooling?

"What wrong Richee?" The trainer asked lookin at the direction the lion was. "Looks like a pet store good job boy go ahead and finish your meal." Oh there is no way I'm letting that happen, I walk right in front of him and used my arms as a wall.

"There is no way I'm letting you anywhere near this store." I declared.

"Is that so Richee. Kill." The lion rasies one of it paws at me as I rasie one of my fist I maybe new at this whole fighting thing but that doesn't mean I'm weak. I look dog and smile saying

"Don't worry he's not getting anywhere near this shop, I promise." The lions claw gets close and my fist starts to glow. "Starting now **Spirit Gun!" **The lion was shot off the opposite direction into a building leaving the trainer on floor shocked. I walk up to Mohji slowly, I can see that fearful expression on the guys face. "So what were you gonna do to this shop after he ate?" I asked

"I-it nothing really I mean h-e eat so much so I-I w-was g-gonna burn the the ground." I gave him a blank expression as I kept walking I stop right infront of him and looked deep into his eyes. "Look I-I'm sorry okay."

"I don't want your apology, you tried to take away a very important treasure from someone, that there is enough reason for me not to like you. Hey Shushu how do ylwant me to reply to his apoloy for you?" I asked the dog. *woof woof*. "Yeah that's sound about right." I grabbed the his shirt and my knuckles cracked. "So want us to accept your apology right?"

"Ye-yeah!" He pleaded.

"Then... why don't you." I aimed my fist to his face. "GRIT YOUR TEETH!" I roared as I smashed my fist upon the trainers face causing him the tumble and smash into a near side building that should knock him out for a while. "Hmph he only looks tough when he has his pet backing him up talk weak right Shushu?" I asked the dog, judging by the way he bark I can he happy. I walk up to the dog picked him up and placed him on the porch. "You just stay here okay boy keep protecting what your owner calls treasure."

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long here's chapter 4 also here's the arsenal list of the spirit spirit fruit**

**Spirit gun ( a short blast of spirit energy)**

**Spirit wave (a bigger blast of spirit energy)**

**Spirit flash step (using spirit energy around the owners feet and gain imense speed while running) **

**I already have a few more idea with the spirit powers if you guy have any idea what you want to add pm me or send me a review just don't make the idea so op where he might be stronger than Luffy. Also I made a poll for any future project I might do if you own idea again pm if ou can own. OCmaniac siging off**


	5. Chapter 5: My first fight

I never knew how much fun it is to actually punch someone who really deserve it. Heck I've never been in a fight ever, thank to the spirit fruit and god himself I do have some fighting moves implanted into my head. So far the i only had to use my fist three time first and the hippo guy then one of buggy's pirate a few minutes ago and lastly a few second ago Mohji and let me tell you I feel really good punching every single one of them.

"Roland!" I heard Luffy call my name, what was taking him so long?

"Hey Luffy what's up?" I asked.

"Y-You beat Mohji." The spoke in shock, i guess that's understandable the lion was almost the size of a house.

"Yep but the lion wasn't much trouble either really." I looked at the dog before continuing. "I think its best that you get to the shelter boy, as much as i like for you to stay this place isn't going to last long with Buggy still on the island." I went into the store and grabbed one item that would mean the most to him, a food bowl that belonged to his last owner. "Here with this I'm pretty sure you still have an important treasure to hold huh?" ShuShu looked at the bowl for moment taking it in his mouth, as he walked I looked back at the shop one last before I heard the dog bark at me once more. I think he was trying to say thank you.

"Your welcome!" I yelled.

"So what you can understand dogs now?" Zoro asked, I almost forgot he was here because i saved him from being stabbed by Buggy he wont get het by the cannonball buggy's about to fire.

"Not really but his spirit says it all. Hey random question here but did you think I could be good with a sword like you?" I asked. Zoro pondered for minute.

"Depend on what style you want to learn?"

"I think one sword would be enough for me." I had an Idea in the back of my head, but I just needed the right moment to prove this theory. Before I could continue and large blast reached out from the bar, the shockwave of the balst made the us our back, everything in the cannons way was destroyed even the pet shop i saved before, looks like Buggy got more than upset. "Great after all the effort I pulled just to save that shop just for it to get destroyed." I complained. I see the mayor in a fit of rage and sadness as he saw the building destroyed, he went out to go and fight the Buggy s pirates himself but Name wouldn't let him.

"Are you man you'll die?" As much as I wanted him to fight on with us we needed him out of the now. Using my flash step I went behind the mayors and chop him on the neck instantly knocking him out I didn't even know I could do that. "Why did you knock him out?!" Nami asked me.

"Because you were right, he was going to get himself killed but no matter how many time we'll try to talk him out of it he'd rather fight to the death with Buggy then hide in fear, so I thought of easiest way to keep him safe knock him out before he could get killed." I explained. "Beside this town would need the leader and what better leader would be the man that rises up against Buggy the clown?"

"I don't know about you guys but this is staring to become a lot more fun." Although commented I can practically feel he enthusiasm oozing off him.

"Hehe I agreed." Luffy said as he cracks his knuckles.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." I added. Giving a slight smile at the turn out.

"How can you guy smile at moment like this, where are you guys getting this confidence from?" The cat burglar asked.

"Simple really we're more of the stubborn kind can't really stay down even if we wanted to."

"We're going to steal that map again, our destination is the "Grand Line'." Luffy declared.

"And what better way to steal from pirates then from the pirate thief herself. So what do you say partners?" I asked Nami reaching out for a handshake. I already knew answer but I need to play along for now.

"I'm not going to become a pirate." She said she slaps my hand in a lazy manner. "Rather than partner let just say we're cooperating to achieve our goals."

"fair enough, hey Luffy looks like we got a temporary navigation expert." I said.

"Yosha that one more to the crew. Now lets go." Luffy said

"I still can't believe that you did that to the mayor." Nami said dumbfounded, she was still on that?

"It was either let him go and face his death or get knocked out and be safe. Which one would you have choose?" I asked. As we walked toward the bar I can hear Buggy shouting about getting the second Buggy ball ready. I took one deep breath and yelled. "HEY GET DOWN HERE SO WE CAN KICK YOUR ASS!"

"Oh its you, the little boy that wanted to play hero." Hero? Me? I always thought I could be a great pirate, but on the other hand I am with a pirate crew that always saves the world so there's that.

"Hey you huge, red, ugly big nose!" Luffy yelled. I muffled a laughter as Zoro hold a smirk and Nami well she more shocked in terror then in just surprise.

"Fire the Buggy special cannonball!" Well there's the breaking point.

"Are you trying to get your self killed?!" Nami asked frantically, I just stood there waiting for Luffy to take care of it.

"Do you really think that just because of a cannon ball I'll move an inch? **Gomu Gomu no Fusen!" **At that there moment Luffy's body swelled up like a balloon and like any balloon the cannonball bounced of his body and ricochet to its sender.

"Could've said something sooner." Zoro said feeling a sense of relief on his chest.

"Where the fun in that?" I asked. As the smoke cleared five figure shadowed in the distance. What was strange was I only remember four of them the last this happened. "Looks like we manage to separate the strong from the weak." I said.

"What the hell are you?!" Yelled/asked.

"You know I feel like that's gonna be a thing." I said.

"Well so much for blowing us up." Although commented.

"Alright explain this to me, from the moment you two fought a lion and came back alive." She said pointing to me before going to Luffy. "And you selling up like a balloon just who or what the hell are you guys?"

We both looked at each other before coming up with answer. "Well he's a rubber man and I'm a spirit man." I simply answered. I don't really know how much info she really wanted so I went with a vague answer.

"A rubber man, and Spirit man." She said blankly. Looks like she's taking this well. "What the hell is that suppose to mean!?" Or not. Before I could explain Buggy and the rest of his awaken crew mate appears from the wreckage. Buggy holding two of his crew mate with his disembodied hand as a human shield and the other using the oversize lion as a shield but the new guy was using Mohji as a human shield too, well there goes explaining what we are from buggy.

"It seem like Mohji forgot to mention that the straw hat uses the gum gum devil fruit power. And there's the guy that defeated him so easily." The new guy said. He had a Russian like accent, the man was bulky built had blond hair that was spiked up. He was wearing a black might t-shirt and matching color pants, but what really got me was the bald he'd and the weird JP Morgan mustache. If he was the circus then he'll be the muscle man.

"So let see what we got, the clownish ring leader, the acrobat and the muscle man put them all together and you have a whole circus to show." I said out loud.

"Who are you calling a clown?!" Buggy yelled to me.

"Captain I'd like to fight the white hai red boy." The muscular man asked.

"Alright Gastont teach that boy a lesson on why he shouldn't mess with Buggy's crew." Buggy order. So his name is Gastont I would've thought Bosco or some other Russian name.

"Alright looks like I get my first real fight. 'Bout time to all these other guy can only take one punch when I'm done." I said, I walked up the tall man measuring my chance for a win his upper look more like a super solider but he had to have a weakness.

"Let's get started, just because your only a child does not mean that I'll be merciful to you." Gastont proclaimed.

"I figured that out when you used your crewmates as a human shield." I said to him bitterly.

"Hmph the weak only exist to be used by the strong." He stated. That made me raise an eyebrow at that statement.

"Then I guess your pretty weak too you know not being second in command and all." I said mockingly. I dodged an oncoming punch from the muscle head. Looks like struck a nerve. He hit the ground with tremendous strength, the floor left a cracking imprint of his fist. "Guess we're starting now." I said dodging another punch, the another. I've been dodging punch after punch only to find one opening at his face. I took the shot but my own fist felt like I hit a wall of iron. Before I pulled my fist Gastont grabbed my fist. This is not good.

"What's wrong child, can't get a clean hit?" He asked, my answer was when I used my other fist to punch him but was soon caught by his other hand. I had to act fast so I used my leg and went for his chin. I thought I got a clean hit on that one but, it was same result as my fists. "Would you like to know what they call me?" The muscle head asked me. I didn't answer I just tried to struggled out of his grip. "They called me Gastont the iron muscle, my body is as strong as iron not a single punch has ever hurt me and now you shall see the price you made?"

My body began to swing around like a doll, until he let go, then my body was thrown in to an empty building. I felt two thing that day pain and annoyance for taking it to easy on him. "Ow" was all I said. I heard laughter coming from Gastont and the rest of the crew.

"What wrong child had enough already?" He asked as he chuckled at my hit. What was funny was that I thought that this power was a logia type or at least a paramecia but I felt a lot of pain went I went through that building. I pushed myself out of the wall, I felt a busted rib somewhere but didn't bother searching for it. I had to many thoughts in my head already. "If you surrender now I promise to make your death swift." He gloated.

"Alright, I deserved that, fought three guys and giant lion and thought I would be king of the world, thanks for the wake up call. Now it's my turn." I said smiling, I get into stance and focused my spirit energy on my fist and waited.

"Fool there wont be a turn!" he roared charging at me at high speed, I tighten my left fist as he get close Gastont throws the first punch and I blocked it with my right the second punch come in and I leaned back and narrowly dodged, I spotted my opening.

"Eat this **Spirit Gun!" **I yelled letting a full power **spirit gun **at his abdomen, I can already hear the muscle head yelled in pain as he was sent across the opposite side of my position hitting a wall from another building. "Hmph, even hitting you with a full power blast I can still like that I hit a iron wall. I got change that." I said walking back to my crew from the now unconscious Gastont.

"Alright Roland!" Luffy cheered.

"Fool now you'll pay for what you've done to my crewmate." I heard a voice behind me must be from the Buggy s second in command. I try to move but the adrenallen already left my body after my fight, my ribs were really starting to hurt now. Be fore the blade could get any closer Zoro came in and blocked the strike.

"You had your turn kid now it's my turn." Kid? I'm the same age as him. "If its a sword battle we're doing then I'm all for it." I needed gain my distance as we wait for Zoro to beat this Cabage guy. My first real fight against a pirate member and I win not bad for a first day as a pirate


	6. Chapter 6: Mission accomplished

Zoro's match with Cabji was much quicker since he didn't have the stab wound earlier. He still got stabbed at the end when we the acrobat had a hidden blade in his shoe, lucky the wound want so life threatening where he could just sleep it off after his match, so now we have five people knocked out and only one of them is just a villager, Making went off searching for the treasure, and I went with her to keep her safe.

"You know you didn't have to come with me you should be keeping our captain safe." Nami Protested.

"Ah don't worry about Luffy he's a strong guy, let's just find the treasure and get out of here." I told here, even though my ribs still hurt from Gastonts throw I'm still strong enough to keep fighting. "So you must be pretty good with maps and the ocean if you knew how to get here?" I start a conversation.

"Didn't you already know that?" She said with a mocking tone. Right i forgot that i told her i know almost everything about her. "Now, i think I'm entitled to a few question don't you think?" She asked.

"True but i think that could wait after we get the treasure." I said, i wanted to avoid telling her everything i know for a litter while longer, i know that if i tell her now that she'll assume that the guys knows to, we need her in order to get the whole crew together, that especially mean getting Usopp and Sanji. I'm restarting from the very beginning.

"Alright but i will want answers sooner or later." She warned, she was kinda cute when she tries to be threatening...why did i jut say that. After infiltrating the ware house i was left lugging the over size sack of cash on my back.

"Mind telling me why i have to hold the cash?" I asked.

"well you can't expect for a cute girl like me to carry something so heavy right?" She asked me with a cute tone. Some times i hate the fact that i was born with manners. I look to the sky a saw Buggy without his legs.

"Because of that you ever touches my treasure, Whoever that is I never-!" Aw crap he noticed us. "Leave them alive!" He yelled. I tossed the bag to Nami and got into a fighting stance. "since when do you think you could fool me boy, allow me to send you to the after life!"

"You know before you do anything you should really learn to keep yourself on guard." I quipped. Before he could retorted he felt an unbearable amount of pain. "You see what i mean?"

"God-damn you gomu gomu brat, you dare kick my bottom half." Buggy said whimpering in pain.

"You were the one left yourself wide open, you have no one else to blame but yourself." I retorted. I look over to Nami who was still shocked from fear. Luffy told her to leave the treasure and leave before she gets hurt seemed enough the get Nami out of her shock and exclaimed about how stealing a pirates treasure makes it her now. I can't help but feel a strange sense of double standard in that sentence but I'll figure that out later.

"What kind of nonsense are you spouting, do you really think that if you steal our treasure its yours!" Buggy lectured us.

"Whats this a bad guy lecturing us about stealing, I dont think we've done enough bad to lectured by a pirate." Well makes sense.

"Bara Bara...Festival!" The clown yelled and multiple section of his body parts were scattered across leaving his head and hand facing me. Great finished ith one fight now in another. "I ot you now you little brat!"

"Bring it big nose!" I yelled back. But before he could get a stab in his face turn into an expression of pain. That's when I remembered even though every single body part can fly apart his feet would still be on the ground. Luffy must be doing something to Buggys feet as we speak. I look to Nami and see that she was still here. "What are you still doing here?! Find some place to the treasure away while we deal with this!"

"Will you knock it off?!" Buggy yelled I don't know if he was yelling at me or at Luffy.

"Sorry but the one that needs to stop...is you!" Nami said swinging the treasure like a hammer to Buggy's face. But the hit was never made when the disembodied hand were holding on to the bag.

"My treasure is back." He said with a evil grin.

"Hey let go!" Nami yelled, as she was going through a series of tug of war with the clown.

"Let go? The one who should let go is you. This is my treasure!" He muffle yelled at the cat burglar while his floating hand were pointed to her. I see Luffy running up for one more hit, and I couldn't let this moment pass so a ran with him.

"I thought I told you that your opponent..." Luffy said before we both jumps into the air. We were side to side and unleash a devastating side kick to the clowns far.

"IS US!" We yelled, the impact caused Buggy to let go of the bag but the treasure was scattered across the floor. But at least we knocked out our first captain.

"That last kick was for the chief. But how come you kicked him?" Our captain asked

"I've always wanted to side kick someone in the face and you were right there giving the opportunity." I answered honestly.

"Ah I see."

"Thank you both. Its thank to you guy that I'm alive." Nami said to us.

"Hmmm don't worry about it." Luffy said.

"We're happy to help our knew crew member." I said.

"I told you we're just partners. Oh no my treasure got scattered everywhere." Nami complained

"Hey Luffy look the map." I pointed to the piece of paper on the ground must have been dropped when we kick Buggy in the face.

"Awesome we finally got the "Grand Line" map." Well there's step one. Now we just gotta-.

"Wait a minute Gomu Gomu kid." Oh right Buggys was only knocked out not dead.

"Eh? Your still alive?" Luffy asked in both a bored and surprise tone.

"Well we only did just kicked him in the face." I reminded.

"Oh right."

"I'll kill the three of you once and for all. Gather up Bara Bara part." The only thing that came back were his feet and arms. I couldn't help but double over in laughter clutching my sides, afraid that my guts would spill out.

"You wouldn't happen to be looking for these would you?" Nami asked as her feet were o top of the extra body parts Buggy was looking for.

"Ahh my body part!" Buggy yelled.

"You know if you were so full of your self then maybe you wouldn't have lost." I commented.

"See ya later Buggy **Gomu Gomu no...BAZOOKA."**Luffy used his signature move on Buggy I got say I thought it was fun watching the bad guys fly away from a hit as seen on tv but in real life its way more fun. "Victory!" Luffy cheered.

"Well I call this a great success had our first pirate crew battle, got a new member, got the treasure map to the grand line and above all we looted a lot of treasure from their ship." I said.

"I thought I told you I'm only cooperating with you guys for my own purpose, after that you'll have to find your own navigator. Hehe, Buggy always said that he kept the best kind of treasure for himself, with this amount there should at least 10 million berries." oh great and now she's in her own little world of money.

"I better go Zoro make sure that he's not bled to death." I said.

"And why would you think that hit that badly?" The sword wielder asked. Still laid out on the ground

"Well you did get stabbed but maybe I'm acting to worrisome for you. Can you get up?" I asked.

"Not yet give me a few second I'll be good." Zoro reassured.

"Well that obvious, if you walk after what happen then you guys are not normal." Nami commented

"Why did you include me?" Luffy asked

"Your the weirdest!" Namie yelled.

"Actually if you look at it this way your the only one normal while we're weird so in a way your weird too." I've heard that trolling someone always leave a satisfying after taste when its done. After seeing Nami expression of befuddlement and confusion I had to agree with the source. "Hey Luffy you mind waking up the chief?"

"Oh sure."

"Hey you guys." A man voice called to us. "We're the people of this village, the pirate that attack this place what happened to them? Please is there anything you could tell us?"

"Oh your the villagers, well some of rest of Buggy's crew are still here but the other I'm not so sure." Nami explain but was ignored when the villagers saw the unconscious chief on the floor. Oh boy this is going to bite me in the ass hard.

"Chief wake up, who did this to you?!" One the villager asked, actually if I play this right we can put the blame on Buggy and we can walk out of here with out an trouble.

"OH he did it." Luffy point at me, I looked at my captain with a shocked expression, right I forgot that Luffy is oblivious to a certain point where he doesn't know when to shut up.

"Why did you say?!" Nami asked, I wanted to asked the same question but was still shocked when he threw me under the bus.

"What he did knock him out." Luffy for all that is good in the world stop talking.

"Yeah but he had a good reason." Thank you Nami for backing me up. But the villagers were already pointing their spears and swords at us.

"How dare you do this to our chief. " "You think that any excuse you make would matter after this?" "Who the hell are you, are you four pirates." That last one made me look at Luffy for a second there hoping he would get the silent message on telling to not say the we're are-

"We are pirates." Goddammit Luffy! I went and strangle the crazy teen in his little rubber neck.

"You have the biggest mouth!" I yelled.

"But it's true though!"

"URUSAI!" Thus making it the first time that yelled in Japanese. So the next thing did was run. I was carrying Zoro on my while Luff and Nami were carrying the bag full of treasure. "You know even if we did tell them what really happened I feel that we would've been ran town either way."

"Why did you have to make thing even more complicated it should be?!" Nami yelled/asked.

"I like this village, for their chief for one person they're all that mad. No matter what excuse we give they'll still be mad at us." Luffy said with a smile. We turn to a corner and enter an alleyway before the villager could get any closer they were then stop by a familiar bark, I turned my head back and saw Shushu blocking their way. I didn't say anything, just kept running, Luffy, Nami and I smiled at each other as we kept running. Thanks Shushu

* * *

"I was getting worried that we would get caught, thanks to Shushu we didn't. Why does it always end up like this?" Nami asked with a hint of despair in her voice.

"I think its something your born with, no matter how much you want thing to go your way there would always something blocking to get out clean. I think it's best that you hang around we us more the trouble more pay I guess." I explain I also enticed the money fact because it as kind true on how much trouble the crew can get when stopping in a island.

"Yeah I guess. but is it worth it?" Nami asked

"Well you tell me you 've got 10 million berries in those bag think about how much you'll get when keep hanging around with us." I answered back

"I just wish they'd listen to the full story instead of making the conclusion themselves." She complained.

"Who care what they'd think, we did what we came to do." Luffy chimed in. He made a point if we're gonna be pirate there will be complication along the way. "Is that your boat? Whoa I envy you."

"Uh Luffy I think she stole that boat." I noted.

"How do you know that?" Nami asked, before I could answer I was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"We've been waiting for you thief!" Oh great.

"We knew that you'd come-." I put my hand up to stop them from their monologue.

"Look its been a long day for all of us you were probably waiting for her that way you take you revenge or whatever, but right now we just want to get off the dock and head to the next island. Beside you should be more worried on the fact that, one: there's three of you and four of us, two: it only took myself to take best all of the three of you and finally your captain and the rest of your crew are not here to fight us because we just beat them." As I listed the events the three became more and more scared of the fact on how right I was. I thought why not try and give it one final push. "SO if any of you three think that you have the balls to even get in our way I will show fisrt hand on how much I holding back on you three." I threaten darkly, to add effect I cracked my knuckle loudly to show them I mean business, and in one swift motion they jumped into the water and swam away.

"Nice job," Nami said to me.

"Thanks, but I thought they were smarter than this." I added.

"Hm? Why do you say that?" Luffy asked me.

"Well if they gonna run away they should've at least taken whether out boat of theirs that way they don't tire out." I answered.

"Yosha lets set sail." Our captain cheered. He looked at the adjoining ship. "Hey that flag still has Buggy's mark on it,"

"Well I stole from the pirate so of course it would still be there, I'll erase it later." Nami said as I joined her on the ship.

"STOP RIGHT THERE YOU MORON!"

"Mister chief." Luffy said.

"I'M SORRY, I OWE YOU!" He yelled expressing his gratitude.

"I'M SORRY TOO, SORYY FOR KNOCK OUT YOU OUT!" I yelled back.

"AND DONY WORRY ABOUT IT, JUST LIVE HAPPY LIVES." Luffy yelled too. I smile at the fact that we basically save the day until the next five minutes happend.

"Hey Luffy where the other bag I gave you?" Nami asked.

"Oh left it back at the village." Luffy answred nonchalantly.

"Oh boy." This was not going to end well.

"What?! Why did you leave the bag there, that was half of 10 million berries in that bag!" Nami yelled.

"Well with their town partically destroied they'll need some money to repair it all." Leuffy explain. But even his explaination wouldn't save him from a fire rage of Nami. Me and Zoro laughed at this before returning to normal, if this is what going to happen everytime we stop by and island than I really need to know my powers better, like for one this what type of fruit I that I can still feel pain after a hit?

* * *

**Well that sure took a while sorry for the delay been pretty busy won't go into detail. But next update you'll see will be about Steven. This OCmaniac signing out.**


	7. Chapter 7: Metting the Liar

"IT FIXED!" I almost woke up screaming from Luffy's yell. We've been sailing for a few hour and I decided to take a nap on Nami's ship since Luffy's was getting a little crowded. Cleaning out the gunt out of my eyes I look to see Luffy's hat all fixed up thank to Nami. I wonder if we can add seamstress as her occupation.

"I just mended the cut, I think that should do it, just try not to poke it and it'll be fine." Nami explained, then I see Luffy doing exactly what Nami said not to do, huh I guess that is a fact when a girl tells you not to do something at time the man still does it anyway. When I saw Luffy made a hole in his new mended hat, I laughed when Nami stabbed Luffy with a needle.

"Stop poking me with a needle it hurt!" Our captain cried.

"It's useless if I hit you, so I have to use a needle." Nami yelled. Make sense hitting rubber won't make much of an impact. But that got me think about my powers, the spirit spirit fruit isn't a logia, it might be a paramecia but I don't have the right facts for it yet and my arsenal continue to grow. **Spirit gun, Spirit wave, and flash step** all three were power from different anime and they just came to me on instinct. then there that Gaston guy, as far as I know he was never part of Buggy's crew mate, meaning as soon as I came to this world so did he that would also mean any big fight that's about to happen a new guy would show where I would have to fight.

The next island we're going to is where Usopp lives, which mean I have two thing to do on the list one get Kaya to kiss Usopp and figure out our next opponent. I just hope I get a new move to add before we leave. My thoughts broke out when I heard Luffy scream out that he spotted and island out n the ocean. Guess adding another member starts now. "That island is no good, it's unpopulated so its useless let just keep going." Nami said but tapped her shoulder pointing to Zoro and Luffy rowing away.

"Well we should probably follow them who knows maybe there might be someone on that isolated island." I hinted out. But before I could unfurl the sails I see Nami with a cold expression on her face, she was staring right at me almost furious.

"We need to talk." I don't know why but I think I get the reason why any guy in a relationship would hate those four word. "You me an explanation back at when we first met." Oh yeah I did promise that to her.

"Right, so what do you want to know?" Why do I get the sudden feeling I'm going to regret asking that.

"How much of my life do you really know about me?" She asked.

"Not that much really."_ WHAM, _"Argh!" That might've been my fault on being vague with her question, but did she have to hit me with her bo. "Okay I deserve that one."

"You think." Boy if I had a temperature gauge of her words it'd be ice cold.

"Alright, I only know the main point of your, Arlong, the debt on your hometown...Bellemere." _WHAM._ "Okay you really need to Stop hitting!" I yelled rubbing to comically big bump on my head.

"Don't you dare say her name!" She yelled at me.

"*Sigh* Look I'm not gonna say that i understand what you're going through because that'll be complete bull, but you don't have to do this alone you've got friends to help, especially Luffy the guy would always help someone that's part of their crew." I explained.

"I don't need friends, and I'm not part of your crew. And if you say anything about this to anyone." But I already had my hand up in a defended position.

"Hey this is your life I may know but that doesn't mean I have any right to tell them anything. Your secret safe with me pirates honor." I said as i held three finger to my head.

"Hmph I didn't know that pirate knew anything like honor." She said, heatedly as she

"You wound me madam, right here." I exclaimed dramatically, as I pointed to me heart. When we reached for the island Luffy and Zoro asked us what was taking us so long I just told them that we were discussing on our new course after this island. I stayed with Zoro cause remember that this island had some weird animals and a guy trapped in the treasure chest. Waiting after a few minute I heard gun shot in the wood where Luff and Nami were at, I'll asked Zoro about sword practice later.

"Hey guys look who we found!" Luffy screamed out. Zoro was still asleep but him, Nami and a guy that was trapped inside a ship. He had a real bushy hair.

"Hello there the name Gaimon." I don't know if he was waving but I waved back none the less.

"Hey Luffy is the guy that short is he stuck?" I asked, I saw an animated tick mark on the trapped pirated forehead.

"I'm trapped you idiot, I've been in this chest for 20 year!" He yelled at me.

"Hmm, well I guess I'll have to get you out of there then." I said hopping off the ship and walking casually to the chest.

"Hey, Luffy tried pulling him out, there's now way." Nami explained.

"Then I won't pull, I'll smash the chest. Simple. Luffy hold him still." I said, cracking my knuckle to the frantic state desperately trying to escape Luffy's hold. Okay I did this before just let my instinct control me and I'll succeed. Took one deep breath, got into and fighting stance and let the spiritual energy flow into my finger. **"Spirit Gun: Pin Point!"** I throw four quick jab to the corners of the chest with two of my fingers and finished off with a palm strike at the center. In an instant the side of the chest fell apart like dominos, Leaving a shocked Nami and Gaimon and a laughing Luffy.

"What?!" Gaimon yelled/asked. I took a good look at him, the chest really stunted his growth. Seeing the shock look on his face instantly made me scratch the back of head with a sheepish expression. Then I saw the man face nearly filled with tears, he gonna hug me isn't head. _GLOMP! _Crap. "THANK YOU, THANK YOU SO MUCH, 20 YEAR FOR BEING TRAPPED IN THAT CHEST AND I'M FREE. THANK YOU!" I can feel the wet spot on my shoulder when Gaimon latched himself around my neck. He's like a little kid that was first lost then he found his parent, but it was much weird considering the fact that this kid is a fully grown man.

"Yes, thank you for the invite but, I would to stay as the forest guardian." Gaimon gave us the whole explanation about his passion for protecting these animal, after set sail it was quiet for the most part well more quiet since Nami's not talking to me. Few hours later Nami told us the necessity we need in order to cross the red line. Like for one thing a ship. I saw the island Ussop was on looks like things are gonna be a little more interesting.

* * *

"So there really was an island here." Luffy said.

"So what did you expect, we followed a map, how can it be wrong." Nami said. I looked to see Zoro standing up.

"So your ready for another adventure or are you gonna sleep till night again?" I asked.

"Nah been a while since I landed some firm ground." Zoro answered.

"That's because your were asleep by the time we came here." Luffy said. I looked through the corner of

After a few minute of a tearful man, we were about to set out into the sea, while I was drying out wet spots on my shirt. "Are you sure you're really gonna stay on this island?" Luffy asked.

my eye and saw our favorite sniper and his merry band pirates.

"By the way I just noticed something a moment ago, what are those guys doing there?" Zoro asked, pointing at the four. I used flash step to get behind the four with them even noticing and scared the three kid to a state of unconsciousness, luckily I was strong enough to carry all three of them. "I'm guessing these are yours?" I asked Usopp.

"I am the great pirate fleet leader Usopp, who is charge of this village, it's best if you don't attack this village, cause my 80 million men are never going to forgive you." Resisting urge to hit him upside the head.

"You're lying right?" Nami asked, and it wasn't a fearful question it was more like a statement.

"Wahh! I've been caught!" Idiot just let the truth out without noticing. When Nami pointed that out Usopp overreacting once more. "Argh Did I just say that?! Bad planning bad planning." Okay this was getting ridiculous. Then laughed at the man reaction. "Hey don't underestimate me. I am a man with high self esteem and everyone called me the honorable Usopp!" I don't know how but was able to gain a tick mark while I kicked Usopp from behind causing him the fall face first. I think it was the way he was acting while not caring for the kids maybe.

"Alright then Honorable Usopp mind holding one of these kids before I decided to drop them all on you." I asked with a strained smile.

* * *

We went toward a nice tavern where we can finally get some food, I haven't eaten anything since we left Coby with the marines boy it really feel like a long time but we've only been sailing for a few hours. Usopp and I lay the kid on a booth behind ours while we get to talk, Usopp told us about how we get a ship from the a girl that lives in a mansion which I make fun of by calling her his girlfriend. Anyway, Usopp explained to us about the girl name Kaya and how she live all alone with the butler's. If I didn't know the world I would feel bad for her but knowing how this would end I'm just waiting for the right time to tell them, I only got to the point where Ace died, and there was a two year training after that its everyone game from here.

Back to the main point, after Usopp told us about Kaya, Nami suggested that we look for another ship else where, thankfully Luffy said we were not in a hurry best time to relax. Usopp told us he had to go somewhere saying it was that time again and left, but not before I yelled "Visiting your girlfriend", out loud causing out soon to be sniper to stumbling and sport a nice blush before walking out the door.

"Well even though we don't have a ship we still have two smaller boat that'll help us look for them." I said.

"True guess we'll have to make do on what we have for now." Zoro agreed.

"Uh, what happen." I here a kid say

"I don't know we were all running when the pirate spotted us then this scary guy popped out and then nothing." I here another kid explain. Scary I'm not scary, I mean sure my white hair is a bit weird but still. I look to the crew to see a snickering Zoro and Luffy great to see that I got some one who has my back.

"Ah Captain Usopp we forgot him with those pirate what they ate him?!" the kid asked.

"Idiot an Onibaba that eats people. Now we have to look for those pirate this'll be the most dangerous fight captain Usopp will face we need to find them." He exclaimed.

"You wont have to look very far." I said as I pier over them. The kids mechanically turns theirs head to look at me before screaming off their head. I chuckled at their looks.

"Alright tell us where I captain Usopp?" Think the kids name was Green Pepper or something point was those three had the names that translate in to vegetables.

"Hmm, Usopp, Usopp, hey Zoro do you know what we did that guy?" I asked in a feint curiosity.

"Oh that guy?" He asked playing along with the story. "We ate him." I am trying so hard not to blow a gut with Zoro's face.

"ONIBABA!" The kids yell looking straight at Nami when they said that.

"WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME?!" She asked showing her white eye and animated shark teeth. I couldn't hold anymore I was left banging on the table laughing and gasping for air. I mean it's funny reading it on the manga and watching it on tv but seeing it real life is a whole other thing. Heck I didn't think it was possible to expierience it in real life.

After a few minute we calmed down we explain to the kid what really happened. The kids explain to us about Usopp job to making a girl named Kaya who I will forever name her to be his girlfriend. Anyway, after telling us about what they admire about him which was completely ass hat backward, Luffy was now determine to acquire a ship from her, I really don't think this'll go over well.

"So the plan is to just walk up to her home and ask her for a ship?" I asked.

"Yep." I could only blink at the simplicity that boy mind old. "Good afternoon. Please lend us a ship..." Wait for it. "Lets just go in." Our captain said while climbing over the gate I can only sigh while pinching the bridge of my nose.

"(Sigh) You could only tell this is going to end bad for us." I said dryly.

"And we cant stop him." Nami added.

"Well since we cant stop him might as well join him." Zoro said. Well now's is good time as any to meet the love interest of Usopp. But it might be better to meet here face to face.

"You guys go on ahead I'm gonna look around in this town some more." I told them, but it was really a lie I needed to talk with Kaya one on one maybe even help her with that sickness of hers. I went around the back of the mansion a waited for a few minutes before climbing my way up the wall. Hopefully I can walk through this without getting caught.

Okay if this is anything like the manga then Kuro would be still handling the other righ now. I look left then I look right no guard or butlers weak security here, I propped open a window near a quietly walked down the hall. That was when I heard a few voices. "Hey did you the commotion going on outside?" I heard a woman voice asked. Must be one of the maid.

"Yes apparently came by once again, but this time he brought a few three others with him, Clahador asked them to leave but before they couldl Usopp punch Clahador in the face. Before anything were to escalate any further lady Kaya was able to diffuse the situation, as Usopp left the boy declared that he would never return here again." Great so I got here right at the end, time really like to be a dick towards me.

"Ugh thank goodness I don't understand while lady Kaya would want to spend her time with such a ruffian. A man like that can't be good for her health." If only you knew the truth lady. Then a set of foot step was echoing throughout the hall I look behind me and saw a shadow of another man coming I had to think of something quick I look up and spotted a chandelier I focused a small amount of spirit energy through my feet and jumped on top of the chandelier. And had enough luck to not make any noise while doing. "Ah Clahador is everything alright I heard what happened?" A maid asked.

"Yes everything is alright had a talk a with after things starts to calm down." I heard Kuro explained, so that hallway lead to Kaya's room thank you lady luck. "If you excuse me I think I'll take a nice walk, make sure Ms. Kaya I well watched when I'm gone." After hearing a quick goodbye Kuro and the housekeeper went their separate ways I land back down, a sneaked my way to the girl's room. I noticed that the doors I passed by were the same before I reached Kaya's room, which was ten times as big as the others. Now how to approach her, quietly sneak in or knock on her door like a gentleman.

"Remember we must stay on watch for Clahador." Crap! NO time to think now. I open the door silently and waited behind the door, as soon as I heard the butler walk past the door I released a small breath of air.

"Um, excuse me." I froze once I heard a girls voice. "Who are you?" I turned mechanically I and stared at the pale blond haired girl with light brown eyes.

"Uh, hi there name's Roland." I said with a small grin and a drop of sweat on my face. "What's up?" I asked weakly.

"I'm fine now why are you in my room?" She asked,

"O-oh well the thing is I was looking for you." No you idiot now you made yourself sound like a creep.

"A-ah well why were you looking for me?" Great now she's even more nervous, gotta stop beating around the bush just tell her. Took one good breath before explaining and boy that felt good. "Okay so the ting is I"m here to cure your sickness." maybe I should've explain it with more detail.

"H-how did you.."

"I'll explain later just let me do something." I said, as I got close I didn't notice the scared look at Mayas face, by the time I was arm length of her I got smack ed in the face with a book. I don't know if this is a universal thing but the smack managed to knock down to the floor. "Okay I should've handle that better."

"You stay away from me if you know what's good for you." Kaya threaten, which was kind a adorable when you look at it.

"Look I promise I'm not trying to do anything!" I exclaimed.

"You just said you wanted to do something!" She countered.

"...Shit, okay let me explain."

* * *

(One explanation later)

"And that's why I'm here." It took me about ten minute to explain to her why I'm here with giving too much information, the last thing I need is to cause a some type of temporal effect. But the real problem is to make sure the Kaya would believe me.

"...Okay."

"Okay, what?"

"I believe you." Well that was easy.

"Really?" I asked.

"Usopp would always tell me story about his voyage, I know they weren't true but they would cheer me up every time I here them." She explained, I saw a small smile. Let see if I can get a reaction from her.

"So when I can the wedding between the two of you." I asked innocently. Her reaction was priceless Kaya when from white to red in a matter of second sputtering nonsense while it happened. At the same time I was on the floor laughing my but off.

"I-it not funny!" She exclaimed loudly.

"Ms. Kaya are you alright? I heard you scream." I heard a voice coming behind the door. Crap I had to hide some where I look at Kaya and she was pointing at the her bed. _She want me o hide underneath her bed, desperate time I guess. _

"Yes I'm alright Meri thank you for asking. Oh wait do you know where Clahador went?" Kaya asked.

"Yes he went to the next town." Yeah to recruit his pirate army. "Oh which remind me, I've received the special glasses you order from the next town. Are they okay?" He asked handing him the box. Kaya took a quick look before she smiled.

"They're perfect thank you Meri."

"It's a very good present, I'm sure Clahador will be very happy."

"Tomorrow would be our 3rd anniversary since he came living her with us, I want to thank him for taking care of me." Kaya explained, poor girl she really doesn't know what going to happen tomorrow. With a quick goodbye I got out from my hiding spot.

"Well now that, that's out of the way time for a quick healing." With that I laid Kaya on the bed a focused a small amount of spirit energy to my hand. Now the theory is that every single living thing had spirit energy with that when someone is sick their energy would get infected, or if they were dying their spiritual energy would fade. I call it **Soul view** the ablilty to see a persons spirit. When I saw Kaya's spirit there was a slight infection, a grey like spread was covering her spirit there wasn't a lot but it wasn't small enough to ignore.

"Is everything alright." Kaya asked.

"Yeah just had to check a few things, now this'll fell a little weird but I promise you'll be good as new." I add more power to my hand a let them hover over her body. "Here goes, **Sp****iritual Wave Pulse!**" A small flash of light blinded the room for a second then disappeared.

"Is it over?" Kaya asked. That is a good question.

"I don't know how do you feel?" I asked. Kaya stood up from the and walked around the room for a moment. Each step she took her eye's went wider and wider. Does that mean it worked. Next thing I know I'm in a tight hug by Kaya. "Are you okay?"

"I'm not sick anymore, it work. IT WORK!" Aren't I suppose to be happy that it work more than her. But who care I'm understanding my power more and more a time goes on. Stage one of operation black pirate complete.


	8. Chapter 8: Major Catfight

**I know I haven't done anything on this story for so long but I needed to distract my self from the crazy writer block I had on this chapter. but after a few months I'm good hope you'll like this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: A lie that becomes true. **

"I just hope I made it in time." I muttered to my self. After I healed Kaya of her illness I had her promise me that she would keep this a secret until such time was made. It took a lot of my time, girl knew what she wanted and was really stubborn until she got it. But as soon as I mention Usopp in the mix she got all quiet and had a small blush on her face. So I made a deal saying until Usopp becomes a real pirate then she could tell him about her health. Thankfully she took the deal and I had to sneak my way out and join up with the crew.

"Oh there he is." My thoughts were broken out when I saw the remainder on the crew there. Minus the kids, and Usopp was here but clutching the wound on is arms. "Roland where were you?" Luffy asked. Quick think of a lie.

"Oh I was taking a stroll on the road of life." Thank you Kakashi Hatake. Now for a diversion, "Usopp what happened to you?"

"O-oh I got shot. Hehe!" It's kind a funny how he plays it off. But I will not let him have that wound for ever. I took hold of his arm and my hand starts to glow. :Hey what are you-?"

"**Spiritual Wave Pulse**." In a flash of blue light Usopp's gun wound was completely healed. I guess my powers can heal wounds too. But to what extent is the real question. "There that should do it."

"Since when could you do that?" Zoro asked. I simply shrugged my shoulders.

"Not sure very time something new happen a move pops into my head. Like I'm suppose to know it. That the best I could explain it to you." I explained. Later that night the crew and I sat down near the beach and was caught up with what happen when I was gone even though I already knew. Usopp talked about how he will protect his village even if no ones believe in him which we all agree was commendable even for a liar. As a result we're going to help out the marksman.

"You guys are willing to help me why?" He shakily.

"Because the enemies outnumber you!" Luffy answered.

"You also have the word scared written on your face." Zoro joked.

"IDIOT! ME SCARED SO WHAT IF THEY OUT NUMBER ME? THEY CANT COMPETE WITH ME. I'M CAPTIN USOPP IN MY VIENS FLOWS THE BLOOD OF A COURAGOUS WARROIR!" He yelled with much vigor in his voice but if only he could stand straight to back it up.

"Hey courageous warrior your legs are still shaking." I pointed to the wobbling knee Usopp had. He then punched his own knees in order to stop shaking and claimed that we're doing this out of sympathy.

"We're not sympathizing you, but rather we're commending you for you courage." Zoro explained.

"Why else would we risk our own lives?" Luffy asked.

"You...you guys*sniff* I'm touched." Usopp sniffled. He explained to us how they would enter the shore, one slope and it only leads up. Meaning we have the advantage, but then something came to mind.

"Are there any other slopes into the island?" I asked.

"Well there is one in the north side...of...the...island. " Usopp finally saw the problem and did the only thing he knew appropriate. Panicking. "EEEEHHH WHAT DO I DO?!" He screamed and I being the helpful friend I am did the right way calming him down. *KA-POW* Hit him across the head. "Ah thank you." He said calmly.

"No problem. Now that we've seen the problem the only solution we have is to split up that way if they do come from the south side we'd still have the advantage in height." I explained. They all seemed to agree.

"So who would stay here?" Zoro asked.

"*Gasp* We docked our ship on the north side. My treasure is going to be robbed." Glad that we're all on the same page.

"Alright, since Nami here volunteering. Usopp and I will take the north side while you guys wait here until morning. If they don't show up your side come to us same way if nothing on our side." I said.

"Wait why take Usopp and Nami and not one of us?" Luffy asked.

"Well like you guy I'm a heavy hitters. Two devil fruit users and great swordsman would be a bit over kill and if we let them fight them by themselves they'll be both out numbered and outmatched." I explained.

"So what are you saying we cant handle ourselves?" Nami asked with a hint of hostility. Great now she's even more pissed at me.

"That's not what I'm saying and you know it. Between out of the five of us who here has actual pirate fighting or powers that were able to knock out a pirate.?" I asked. Luffy, Zoro and I all raised our hands while Usopp and Nami looked dejected at the question. "You'll need back up, not because you're weak but inexperience."

"Yeah I got it." Usopp agreed. Nami still sadden by the proclamation nodded her head and went off to the north shore. before I follow them I looked back at the others.

"Don't worry we'll be fine." I said. With that I rushed off to face off an entire crew of Kuro pirates.

* * *

(**Later**)

"We've sprayed a nice amount of oil here. Those bastards wont even be able to reach the top of this slope." Usopp said. We covered part of the slope in oil like they did in the manga. Only this time we're at the right part of the island. I saw the sun rising off in the horizon, at the same time something was there sailing on the ocean, right on time.

"Get ready everyone." I said. signaling everyone about the pirates.

"We've reached the shore!" I hear one man exclaimed from the ship. "Let's go everyone. Our plan is to destroy the village!" I looked to my side and saw Usopp's hand tighten at the proclamation. One by one I see the crew hopping off the ship and heading toward the slope.

"GOOOOOOO!" They yelled but the very moment they reached the slope the crew members they slipped right on the oil. "What's going on?" "Why am I slipping?" "The slope it's covered in oil!"

"What's going on here why aren't; you guy moving?!" DJango yelled out.

"The slopes covered in oil there's no way we could get up there." A crew member spoke.

"And who in the world would do something that?" That was our cue to show. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm captin Usopp. We've been waiting for you guys, I've made all the preparation, if you don't want to die then retreat at once!" Nice threat marksman.

"You're the one who over heard our plan. What do you want?" The captain asked.

"I'm warning you retreat now. I have over 100 million crewmen waiting to kill you all!" I can not believe I didn't see this coming, of course the guy would lie about about the army he has.

"Oi Oi only an idiot would fall for that." I couldn't help but agree with him on that. Only to see the captain fall for it until his crewmen told about the lie.

"Ah they saw through my lie?!" That took the cake I clonked the liar across the head out of sheer irritation.

"Of course they wouldn't fall for something like that. They're not 5 years old!" I yelled.

"Captain good news!" Oh no. "We've found treasure in that boat over there. It's quite a lot, probably worth 4 no 5 million berries!" Oh great.

"Hey that's my treasure!" Nami yelled. I scratched the back of my head, this is not how it was suppose to turn out but I'll take it.

"Hey guy?" I called out. They all turned their attention to me. "Mind letting go of that treasure and leaving it's pretty important that she had even berry a counted for." I asked hoping they'll take the bait. But in return all I got was a crowd of laughter in my face. Huh.

"Yeah right like we'll listen to a little pipsqueak like you." "Go back home to your momma!" Get out of here kid." They clamored. So just because I'm a kid means I'm not a threat. Okay, time to make my move.

"Oi, Nami Usopp mind standing back a bit." I asked calmly. I stepped forward close enough to the crew and away from the oil. "This is going to get loud." I gather enough spirit energy in my fist for what I'm about to do. **"Spirit Wave!" **I launched my fist to the ground which caused a tremor blast towards the crew. Even though it cleared he oil off the ground I still managed to take care of a few pirates. But something was off I felt something wrong with my body. "Well that takes care of a few." I breathed out a bit.

"Hey are you okay?" Usopp asked. I gave answered him with a nod and watched as the rest of the conscious crew got back up.

"How the hell did he do that?!" One yelled.

"Wait I've heard about that power. The power of the Spirit king." Jango answered. Spirit King? "Look boy the oils gone!" Crap! "Go get'em!" The crewmen began charging their way up.

"AAAAIIIIII!" Usopp yelled.

"Why'd you have to destroy the slope?!" Nami asked.

"It was in the heat of heat moment. Just stop them from reaching the villages!" I yelled out. Usopp handed me and Nami a handful of spikes and threw them on the ground in front of the charging crew. They were stopped for moment when the spiked got stuck on the foot. Thing were looking up.

"Great job you two. You keep up the good work I gonna go rest for a while" I felt a tick mark on my head as both Usopp and I turn to her.

"THIS BATTLE ISNT OVER!" We both yelled in unison. Then we heard Nami gasp loudly. "What now?" Usopp asked.

"There's spikes behind us too." Nami whimpered. I restrained myself from palming my face.

"Baka you threw those your self!" Usopp yelled unaware of the oncoming pirate behind him.

"You're in our way. Now die!" Using my **Spirit Step**(Newly dubbed). I appeared in front of the and stopped the blunt axe by the pole from landing the marksman head and countered with a with a right cross to his jaw. "You gonna have to do better than that asshole!" I didn't see another guy rush me with a sword in his hand but his advance was short lived when Nami jabbed him in the back on the head and was force to block the next guy coming after her. The force of the swing was too strong for her and force her to collide against the Cliffside.

"Nami!" I yelled, I turned and narrowly dodged a blunt axe swing from one of the pirates and was almost cut by a cut from another. I cant fight them all, I may have power but all I'm doing is just throwing moves.

"You idiots just go attack the village. Did you forget Captains Kuros plan?! We cant mess it up or he'll kill us all! Do you hear me you idiot?!" Jango yelled. That finally got them running not at us but to the village. Usopp tried to stop them ourselves but there were too many to stop. We need more we need-"WAAAAAAAHHH!" Reinforcement. I see the charging crew fly off the ground and landed back tot the base of the slope. Right at the top I see two old friend walk by.

"What took you idiots so long?" I asked with a small smile in relief. Luffy looked at me with irritation which was a bit weird on my end.

"Roland you idiot you didn't tell us which was north!" Luffy yelled at me. Wait they didn't know which way was north.

"I'm the idiot?! What kind of pirate doesn't know which way north is?!" I yelled back. I sighed and looked back at the fallen crew. "Glad you guys could finally make it."

"I didn't know you guys were that strong." Usopp said.

"You're late what took you guys so long?" Nami asked.

"Hey don't blame us some idiot didn't tell us which way north was." Zoro answered nearly hinting that I was my fault.

"Oh shut up! Probably got more lost than Luffy did!" I retort. Earning a small cartoon tick mark on my head. We then saw the crew struggling back wait I remember this part. Guy we might have hold this argument another time." I said.

"Huh? Why?" I simply pointed to Jango holding the pendulum in his hand and swinging it in front of his crew.

"Look at my pendulum After I say "1, 2, Jango you will become stronger. Your wound will heal and you will become much stronger than before!" He yelled.

"He's going to use hypnotism to make everyone believe that they're stronger. That's absurd."

"One...Two...Jango!" In an instant the downed crew looked revitalized and new. Like they weren't even in a fight.

"They were still shaky just a while ago!" Nami yelled.

"Get ready everyone." I said, we saw one guy banged his fist against the side of the cliff causing a while chuck to break apart from on swing. I looked at Luffy who remained motionless. Kind glad I kept quiet about what Jango can do.

"They really been hypnotized!" Nami said in shock.

"If one guy can crush a wall then that many guys..." Usopp didn't even finish the thought.

"Go, Kill those pest!" I got ready while Zoro told Nami and Usopp to get out of here. Before he could ask Luffy I stopped him halfway.

"There's no need to ask Luffy man." I said. The sword looked at me confusingly but I pointed to our captain. Who was now hypnotized and charging toward the crew. "*Sigh* Sometime I'm a little glad he's an idiot."

"**Gomu Gomu no Gatling Gun!"** At high speed multiple fist shot out toward the crew hitting each one effectively. Then Luffy continued his charge but not at the crew but for their ship. Luffy then planted himself on to the ships bow and used all his to rip it off its joints and I see Jango getting ready to stop him but I wasn't going to let him. I tried performing my **Spirit Step **but my body didn't move not even a flicker of energy came out from my hand.

"One...Two...Jango!" I was too late now all that was left was Zoro and I while Nami and Usopp were left spectating. Damn it. I was too slow why couldn't my powers work that time. I see Usopp's worried expression about Luffy well being. "Don't worry about Luffy the guy body knows how to take hit like nothing. You should worry about your self you took a few hit from those pirates not a while ago."

"What about you Roland looked like you were having trouble back there?" Zoro asked. And he was right even though I can't use my powers I shouldn't be so hesitant if I had a chance I would take no matter the consequence. So why, why the fear?

"Oi Buchi come look. Our ship's head is wrecked!" We hear one man yell.

"What?! Wrecked How did that happen?!" Another exclaimed. Oh crap I completely forgot about them.

"COME DOWN NYABAN BROTHER!" Jango yelled. That's when two guy came down

He has a hunched back, making him look smaller than he actually is. He has green hair that is parted to the side and curls at the end, with two other parts of hair on the sides of his head, growing downwards in a curly-looking way. He also has cat ears sticking out from the top of head. He has green, cat-like eyes, and is usually seen with a grin. He wore a navy blue shirt, with light grey buttons and a magenta bow tie. He also had light-blue shorts, brown shoes and white socks that stick out of them. He is also seen having dark brown gloves, with claws growing out at the end. "Captain you called us?"

The other guy is an overweight man who wears an outfit based loosely on a black and white cat. He has pale skin, sharp teeth, tiny eyes, wears a hat that covers one of his eyes, that has cat ears on it. His pants are stripped black and white, with a yellow sash, and dark brown shoes. He wears a blanket looking cape on his back, that is stripped light purple and dark purple, with a white fluffy brim. He wears a shoulder pad on his left arm, and pale blue gloves with claws at the end. "What's up?"

"Zoro don't give one of them an inch. I don't like the way they look." I said to the group they looked at the now frighten duo.

"Are you sure? They look afraid." Nami asked. Which honestly I couldn't blame her. If I didn't just come from this world I wouldn't have believed it either.

"GO!" Jango ordered. "Alright I'm going!" Sham yelled. "Prepare to die! My claw are very sharp!" I see him getting closer to Zoro.

"What can you do with those claws?" Zoro asked irritably. "If you don't stop now I'll attack you!"

"Zoro don't fall for it!" I said. But I was too late Sham already tricked him into lowering his guard but the cost wasn't on his life but of his sword. I don't what wrong with me why cant I use my power like I always do, is it recharging, no I always used it whenever I wanted and never felt tired about so why am I just hesitating in in fighting? "**Buchi's...**" Before I know it I looked up and saw the large cat man jump above Zoro with his right leg raise up.

I see the swordsman trapped by the thin man grasp. He was aiming for Zoro! Idiot! Why wont my power work no forget my powers if can move I can fight. I can fight! Before the attack could land I jumped high toward the large man and landed a double kick right at his face. We watched the wall crack upon impact.

"That was too close. How you holding up Zoro?" I asked. I see Zoro free from Sham's hold and we both stood side to side in front of the brothers. my bod felt better that time much more relaxed than last time.

"Damn bastard took my katanas and threw them away from me." The swordsman grumbled when I took notice of the two missing swords from his belt.

"I think I could get them for you if you take on those two for just a sec." I suggested. I can see them their right by Jangos feet.

"You think so?" Zoro asked. No more hesitation. I simply nodded to him and allowed him to raise his blade. "Don't take too long."

"Pssh Please. You insult me swordsman." I smirked. No more fear of failing, no more fear of hesitation. My spirit is my own weapon so let me use it to my own whim! "**Spirit...**"

* * *

(3rd Pov)

"**Step!**" In flash of blue light Roland's body vanished leaving a light trail behind.

"What?!" Jango asked. 'How dose a kid vanish like that?! Wait where is he?!' He asked mentally in panic until he felt a pat on his shoulder. "Huh?"

"Hi there." Roland greeted with a smile. "I'll just be taking these." He said picking up the two thrown katanas. Waking up from him shock Jango pulled out one of his circular blades and went for and attempt to finish him.

"Not so fast!" He yelled. But before the blade could pierce Roland vanished once more in a trail of blue light and appeared right behind him. "What?!"

"Sorry but right now I have friend who needs help I'll deal with you later." With that Roland raced on while Zoro defended himself against the Nyan brother. With them distracted the with haired teen used the scabbard of the sword and assaulted the two with a quick strike to the head. "Headshot."

"Took you long enough." Zoro said jokingly.

"Had to make a pit stop hope you weren't trying to all the fun?" Roland asked rhetorically. He attention then turn when he saw the bothers, the crew and the captain's face change to pure fear. He wanted to know why was that happening but his questioned was answered when he heard the sound of foot step approaching. _"Oh no." _

"It has been long since dawn. I was wondering why the plan wasn't carried out." There he stood Clahadlor or Captain Kuro as he was standing at the peak of the slope with a duffle bag on his back. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" He asked in rage.

_"This is going to be one hell of a party." _Roland would not be anymore wrong.

* * *

**Hopefully you like the story there will be times where I will change the POV from first to third person but first person will only be Roland's POV no exception This OCmaniac Siging off**


End file.
